


No Chick Flick Moments

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been officially together for over a month now, but Cas still seems reluctant when it comes to initiating hugs and cuddles. It bothers Dean to no end, and he is determined to find out what Castiel's problem is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chick Flick Moments

Sometimes, Dean wishes he could read Cas’ mind. Like right now, for example. They’re both hanging on the couch in one of the rooms of the bunker that has been transformed into a makeshift living room. They’re watching a movie on the flat screen TV that they’d recently purchased, but Dean isn’t really paying attention. What worries him is the fact that the angel-turned-human is sitting on the other end of the couch, nowhere _near_ where Dean is sitting.

It bugs Dean, because they’ve been together for over a month now but Cas is _never_ the one to initiate physical contact. Well that’s not entirely true… To be fair; Cas never has a problem doing so when they’re in bed together, not at all. But when it comes to random touches or hugs throughout the day, it always has to be Dean who takes the first step. Even something as innocent as holding hands; it’s never Cas who starts it, and Dean doesn’t get why that is.

He knows that if he were to scoot closer to Cas this instant, Cas wouldn’t reject him, would even welcome the touch. But he also knows that there is a zero percent chance that Cas will be the one to come to _him_ for a change.

At first Dean had suspected that maybe Cas didn’t feel comfortable to act that way with Dean when Sam was around, but Sam had gone to bed over an hour ago.

Of course Dean could simply move and snuggle into Cas’ side like he usually does, but he’d rather find out why his boyfriend seems to have this aversion to initiating hugs and cuddles.

“Cas?” Dean asks while pretending he’s actually looking at the screen and watching the movie.

Dean doesn’t turn to check, but he can feel Castiel’s eyes on him.

Cas’ voice sounds warm and friendly when he answers. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean contemplates how he should go about this.

“I ehm… I don’t bite, Cas.”

Again Dean doesn’t turn to look at his boyfriend’s reaction, but he can hear that Cas sounds confused when he replies.

“Why would you think I’d ever assume something like that?”

It makes Dean laugh, the way Cas always takes everything too literally. He can’t resist now, and he turns his head to observe Castiel’s bewildered face.

“That’s not what I was saying…” Dean says cautiously once his laughter fades. “What I mean is… it’s okay to sit _closer_ to me, I’m not going to bite or anything.”

Cas smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes and makes the blue even brighter. “Do you _want_ me to? Come closer, I mean?”

Dean rolls his eyes in disbelief. “Yes! Of course I want you to…”

He has barely finished that statement, or Cas is already right beside him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and resting his head against Dean’s chest. Dean looks down at him as he drapes an arm around Cas’ shoulder, and the ex angel seems to be perfectly at ease there.

“Can I ask you something though, Cas?” Dean mumbles as his hand gently rubs up and down Cas’ arm.

Castiel hums as a sign for Dean to proceed, the blue eyes directed at the television again.

“I’m just wondering why you almost never… You know… _come to me_. Sometimes I feel like you don’t want to be… _close to me_ , you know?”

Cas’ eyes shift back from the TV to Dean’s face, and he seems a bit flustered at Dean’s assumption.

“Dean…” He sighs as he takes Dean’s unoccupied hand in both of his, mindlessly playing with his fingers while he appears to be thinking about what to reply.

“You can be honest, I can handle it.” Dean pushes in a gentle tone.

After another lengthy silence during which Dean waits patiently, Cas confesses at last.

“Look Dean, I just… I know how you are always so opposed to ‘chick flick moments’ as you like to call them and I… I just don’t want you to get tired of me because you find me too _clingy_. If it were up to me I would be close to you all the time, I just didn’t think you would appreciate it if I overdid it.”

Of all the possible reasons Dean could have come up with, this one was certainly not on the list. He even feels a bit guilty, because yes, he can now see why Cas would think that. But that was Dean _before_. Before he’d finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for his best friend. Before he knew what it felt like to be head over heels for someone, and to want nothing more than to be with that person all the time.

“Cas… Just forget about that, okay? Don’t worry about that, I’ll _always_ want you. You’re more than welcome to hug me or touch me _whenever_. Even when there’s no reason. I know I said some things in the past that suggested otherwise but… Everything is _different_ now.” Dean’s hand is still tenderly caressing Cas’ arm as he tries to clear up this huge misunderstanding between the two of them.

“Alright… so you’re saying it’s different now and you no longer have a problem with unnecessary intimate gestures or conversations?” Castiel blinks up at him, half surprised, half relieved. “What changed?”

“I’m saying I don’t have a problem with it as long as it’s _you_ … You really want to know what changed?” Dean asks, briefly brushing his lips against Castiel’s before providing him with the answer to the question.

Cas beams at the subtle sign of affection and nods.

“I’ll tell you what changed, Cas… _I fell in love_.”

It’s safe to say that a lot of cuddling takes place after Dean’s admission. As well as snuggling. And kissing. And if Dean has to deal with an extremely affectionate boyfriend in the weeks that follow after… Well he’s not at all complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
